Love In The Moonlight
by yayne
Summary: Graverobber and Shilo plan on leaving the city, but there are things that cannot be left unfinished. Based off of a song, lets see if anyone can guess it. Grilo


Can you guess what song I got this from?

--------

The wind was blowing between the decaying skyscrapers; the gibbous moon was shinning bright through the pollution, and the remaining stars as bright as they could. Graverobber came through the darkness, riding a newly acquired Harley, and up to the old Victorian mansion. The motorcycle had a classic style to it, and was rusted with neglect and age; this bike fit his persona perfectly.

He wore a sleek black helmet, mostly for security than safety. His face was all over the city on posters calling for his arrest, so parading through on this vehicle with no disguise would not be a good idea. His iconic jacket was buttoned up to keep him warm at high speeds and the buckles on his boots shone in the dark night. He felt powerful as he raced at high speeds along the deserted roads, kicking up loose gravel as he sped along. He braked as he approached the aged iron gate, sending gravel flying all around him.

He knew that the gateway was locked, so he simply rapped his gloved hand against the bars; the metal on his gloves made enough sound to get attention. He then whistled the Blind Mag tune he knew pissed off Amber, and he saw young Shilo standing at the porch brushing through her newly grown hair. Her newly grown hair was not like her wig, it was a bit lighter and wavy, which was just like her mother hair.

"Just one kiss, kid, that is all I will need tonight," he said as she approached him. "I will be collecting on my debts and will have enough to get us out of this city. Look for me in the road to the west and I will be here by tomorrow night. Only hell can keep me from you."

He leaded over to reach for her between the bars, but Shilo undid the knot on her bathrobe, exposing her underwear clad body to the night. He was surprised she did this, seeing how shy she usually was, but he kissed on her lips, neck and chest. He accelerated into the darkness with high hopes for their future.

Shilo waited impatiently during the day, looking through her spyglass hoping to see him return before the sun set. She packed up only what she needed, which was mostly cloths and a few of her favorite books. As the sun went down, she did see something in the distance, but it wasn't Graverobber; it was gene cops. They marched up to the gate, which they then broke the lock and made their may into the old house. Before she could escape through the secret tunnel, the cops tied her up to one of the posts of her bed and set two of their men to watch through her window. They were armed with rather large guns, and she could easily see through the window to the road that her love would ride.

They tied a gun to her with the barrel underneath her breast, knowing that if she did not cooperate that they would kill her. But she had other plans with that gun, and began to pull at her ropes in hope to loosen the knots. She stretched her bonds until her hands were bleeding and were aching from the strain. Then, at the stroke of midnight, she found the trigger of the gun.

She could hear the roar of Graverobber's motorcycle engine in the distance, and could almost see him through her windows. The sound grew louder and louder, and she knew that if she waited any longer all her efforts would be in vain. She took a deep breath and thought back on her short life, a mere seventeen years with only one night to be remembered by. Maybe she would be remembered for this, or maybe it would be covered up by the largos and swept under the rug. She did not care either way, and pulled the trigger of the gun, shattering her chest and warning Graverobber of her captors.

He instantly turned around, not knowing where that shot came from, but not wanting to take chances. He returned to his alley and dumpster and waited until morning to retrieve Shilo. It was not until the sun rose that he found out where the shot came from the other night, and its purpose. It was Shilo, taking her own life to warn the man she loved of impending danger!

He jumped onto his bike, screaming a curse to the cops as he rode back to the mansion. Not caring that he knew his destiny as he approached, he rode straight into their trap, and was shot in broad daylight. He lost control of his bike and was thrown roughly onto the cold street, dying from his wounds. He knew what this was all about; he knew why the gene cops were sent to the house on this particular night.

He died on the street that night, right outside the mansion where his love was drenched in her own blood.

______

A/N if anyone would like to point out anything I could correct or word better in this, people do, I'm not good at self editing.


End file.
